talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
List of References
This is a list of references and continuities that appear and/or are mentioned throughout the Tales of Arcadia universe. Trollhunters Part One * In "Becoming: Part 2", Jim Lake Jr. mentions Stuart Electronics, which is owned by Durian alien, Stuart (a character of ''3Below''). He and Toby Domzalski ride through his shop to escape Bular. Part Two * In "Skullcrusher", Gunmar remarks his desire to bring forth the Eternal Night, which is the ultimate goal of "The Pale Lady". Part Three * In the beginning of "Night Patroll", a shooting star is seen falling from the sky in the horizon, most likely the Mothership (as well as Aja, Krel, Varvatos, and Luug) landing on Earth. * In the episode "In Good Hands", foreign exchange students, Aja and Krel (the main characters of 3Below), make their official debuts. 3Below Part One * In "Terra Incognita Part Two", Jim Lake Jr. and Toby Domzalski make background appearances during gym class. * In "Mind Over Matter", while Aja hears the thoughts of the Arcadia Oaks residents, she hears Claire Nuñez complaining about NotEnrique using her account to order socks. She also hears Toby wondering if he should take Darci Scott to play laser tag, implying that this episode takes place during "Arcadia's Most Wanted". ** Later on, while Aja is pursuing Stuart, Toby can be heard inside a police car as he speeds past Stuart's taco truck. * During "Beetle Mania", when Skeltegs infest Arcadia Oaks High, Darci exclaims, "Last week, the teachers' coffee got spiked, and now this?!" This implies that this episode takes place one week after "Bad Coffee". ** Claire also makes a brief phone call to Mary Wang. * During "Party Crashers", Mary wonders where Jim, Toby, and Claire were during the bonfire party. Darci says that they went to visit Jim's "Uncle Marlin". Jim and the others are then briefly seen with Merlin inside his tomb as Jim diverts the water with his sword. This implies that this episode takes place during "For the Glory of Merlin" (and possibly, by extension, "The Oath"). * In "Lightning in a Bottle" (not counting it being a cover episode of "In Good Hands"), Merlin makes another brief background appearance; behind Varvatos (who is at the Domzalski's front door) as the wizard enters Jim's house through the garage. * In "The Arcadian Job", the same squashed goblin from "Waka Chaka!" makes its appearance on a dissection tray as Aja looks around. * During "Truth Be Told", while Steve makes a phone call to Eli, Eli is seen investigating the canals as Morgana's magic barely breaks through the concrete, marking the manifestation of the Eternal Night. This most likely means that this episode takes place during "Jimhunters" as Morgana is freed (though she never makes an appearance). * In "Last Night on Earth" and "Bad Omen", these episodes take place during "The Eternal Knight: Part 1/Part 2". Many of the characters make their brief appearances and references. ** Claire is seen walking on stage in her armor, wanting everyone's attentions and tries to warn them that Arcadia is in danger. Toby also appears in his armor with Strickler and Nomura behind him, just before the Eternal Night begins. ** When the Eternal Night begins and they are ambushed by Gumm-Gumms, Krel asks Stuart what they were, to which he replies, "Nastier than any Earthlings I've ever encountered, and I've been to Florida." This implies that Stuart has encountered Quagawump trolls during his time on Earth, as Florida is where they reside. ** Stricklander appears when he swoops down and snatches a Gumm-Gumm before it could attack Zadra. ** Jim (in his troll form) appears as he slices a flying truck in half with his sword as Aja and Krel watch him in awe. ** In the end of "Bad Omen", Aja and Krel watch the Eternal Night funnel turn green from Merlin's magic as he puts an end to the everlasting night. Part Two * In "Moving Day", Toby once again voices displeasure of fitting in the shortcut behind Stuart Electronics, similar to "Becoming: Part 2". * In "Ill Gotten Gains", the "Jim Lake Disease" is mentioned by Mary and Darci, which is what Claire and Toby used to cover Jim's absence from school while he was venturing in the Darklands. * In "The Big Sleep", in a memory when Aja and Krel's parents meet with Vendel and Kanjigar, their father questions the title "Trollhunter" since Kanjigar himself is a troll, so wonders if that means he "hunts himself". Toby asks the similar question in "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?". ** While traveling back to Arcadia after calling Nancy, AAARRRGGHH!!! exclaims that cars are worse than gyres, lampshading his previous distaste for gyres in "Roaming Fees May Apply". * In "Race to Trollmarket", Jim and Blinky are seen fighting a mysterious armored figure, who is most likely an upcoming antagonist of Wizards. ** Kubritz also mentions the Eternal Night War and how the creatures thriving in "the Underneath" came into the human world. * In "A Glorious End, Part One", once again before the actual combat begins, a flying delivery truck approaches, this time to Aja, while she blasts it into two, referencing to what Jim did in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1"/"Last Night on Earth". * At the end of "A Glorious End, Part Two", a talking cat with glasses, Archie, appears before Toby, Steve, and AAARRRGGHH!!!, warning them of yet another apocalyptic danger, which sets the stage for Wizards. Wizards Part One Category:Lists